Protection devices may be needed in semiconductor technology to provide protection against electrostatic discharge (ESD). Among currently used protection devices, thyristors may have beneficial characteristics. ESD concepts based on laterally integrated devices as well as concepts based on vertically integrated devices are currently used in the art. Vertically integrated devices may have certain advantages compared to laterally integrated devices. However, vertically integrated devices may be manufactured by forming one or more layers above each other, the one or more layers including semiconductor material, e.g. doped or undoped semiconductor material, e.g. doped or undoped silicon.